


Bring the Victims Forth so They May Tell

by A_Black_Cat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Death can possess electronics, Death has children, Fake Character Death, Falling In Love, Fear of Death, Gen, Injury, Leads to another story eventually, Mentions of Blood, Multi, New Universe, Personification of Death, Trauma, chatfic, mention of a unknown traumatic event, scared kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Black_Cat/pseuds/A_Black_Cat
Summary: So I'm setting up a universe with a prequel Chatfic





	Bring the Victims Forth so They May Tell

_ **Characters** _

_ **Min-Tea** _

_ **Mim-Osa** _

_ **Chai-Tea** _

_ **Lemontime and some splash** _

_ **Sex on the beach** _

_ **Mar-tini-tiny** _

_ **Pulp fiction with some Juice** _

_ **Sangry** _

_ **Mos-Catto** _

_ **Col-Wadda?** _

_ **Dai-queer-eye** _

_ **Cooler-Than-Ewe** _

  


**Min-Tea created the chat named Spectres and Other Shit**

**Min-Tea added Mim-Osa, Chai-Tea, and 10 others to Spectres and Other Shit**

**Min-Tea:** Hey all made us a totally awesome group since we were all apart of the _incident_

**Lemontime and some splash:** okay wait who is this? How did you get my username to add me?

**Min-Tea:** That’s a secret Lemontime also please **do not** share names, addresses, or anything that should be kept private. The Reaper may not be present in the chat but trust me he’s watching. Also if you are to refer to what happened give no details it’s the _incident._

**Sex on the beach: @Min-Tea** what are you how do you know all of our usernames?  


**Min-Tea:** Tbh I’m a part time hacker. I have my day job but like yeah.  


**Mim-Osa:** She looked up you guys based off of numbers she found in the police report she stole.

**Mim-Osa:** I know her IRL so yeah.

**Mar-Tini-tiny:** wait wait wait… We were all there?  


**Mim-Osa:** In some way or another. I was facetiming **@Min-Tea** with **@Chai-Tea** so we saw everything

**Chai-Tea:** don’t dare oust me as such It was still horrible to see

**Lemontime and some splash:** No doubt… anyone have any news articles about the incident? Can you link them?  


**Min-Tea:** All news articles relating to the incident are banned in the chat.

**Pulp fiction with Juice:** Wtf is this in my good christian profile?

**Cooler-Than-Ewe:** my guess… Survivor chat or continue to survive chat since he was mentioned and well we all should be quite theoretically dead.

**Min-Tea:**Ding ding ding! We have a winner. That is correct. The reaper latches onto electronic signals and well… We all are alive. Let’s keep it that way. I’ll tell you when it’s okay to begin revealing things about the incident or yourself since I am trying to free us from the reaper.  


**Chai-Tea:** what Min-min here is trying to say is that we are here to both socialize and give survival tips.

**Mim-Osa:** Like if you’re trapped outside for a long period of time and have run out of clean water and food. Don’t eat snow melt it or collect rainwater.

**Chai-Tea:** not that kind of survival… More like murderer survival.

**Mos-Catto:** like if running from a murderer or hiding have your phone on silent and low brightness if in a dark place.

**Sangry:** escape into a crowd? Waot… no not with this one.

**Dai-Queer-Eye:** So I guess we’re on the run?

**Min-tea:** We are. We definetly are.

  


**R̴̢̨̨͔̱̰͖̟̠̩̳̤̲͕̣̉̋̈́̈́͐̐͝͠e̶̤̺̱͍̬͇͖̲͆̓̅̇̌̚a̴̗̠̰̻͑̄̆͝ͅp̷̨̻̜̄e̴̢̛̳͖͕̱͎̲͉͈͙̹̾̽͌͊̇͌̈́̊̚͘̕͘ͅr̵͚͇̭̺̐̑̍̀̄̽͋̍̚͜:̵̡̡̙̖̠̹̙͔̜͙̹̭͓̦̤̅͌̃͋͑̎̂̑͊̄̑͘ ̵̨̘̬̺͙̟̤̹̅͋͆̌̉̆͒̓̋́̅͝Ḑ̵̡͓̗̩̞̙͉̿̔͊͘ͅǫ̶̛̠̞̩̭̫͚̤͕̽̍͂̇̈̒̏͌͠ņ̷̘̬̽̓̓̋͐͊͂̒'̴̨͔̮͇̻̟͚͕̤̙̄̂͋̿̈́̃͑̚͘ţ̴̧̯̝̖̱͙̥̺̪̗͇̱͍̫͑̅̉̈́͂ ̸̘͓̥̥͙̝̞̼̣̗͊̍̈́̍͌̍̆̾̕͜͠ͅw̵̛̲͍̮͔̗̋́̔̿̾̾̑͠͠o̵̡̙̳͙͚̭̻̜͓͛̿̆̈́̾̇̀̀͆͒̋r̸̙͚̥͎͍̪͈͚̗͇̳̞͉͇͉̈́̇̐̅͛͑̈͝r̸̢̧̛̥̲̟̦̰̍̍̕ͅy̵̨̘͚̞̪̫͗̍̓̅͒̚͘͠͝ ̴̢̡̨̟̖͎̞͚̘̮͛̽̽̿̽͐̊͊̅̑͊̌̕l̸̰͎̖̜͎̯͉̼͒́̅̂͋̽o̷̢̹̞͖̻͗͗̀̏̆͗͆͆̌̆͝͠ş̷̨̧̩̣̺̥̮̻̜͐̃̊̀̄̽̅̏̾̉̈́͘͝t̵̥̺̹̻̩͚̔̿́̄͋̓̑͘̕͝͠ ̷͚̻̲̞̳̝̫͈̠̒̈́͋̎ͅo̷̡͔͚̘̺̺̰̐̎̊̓n̷̬̗̻̳̺̦̩̓̓́̑̆͜͝ͅe̷͓̣̼̝̣̲̱̝͈̞͔̒̏̿̂s̵̮̖͍̦̖̹̙͓͂̊̈͗̆͂̀̏͜͜͝ ̶̢̯̘̯̰̣̮̺̝̣̊̀͂͌͒I̶̡͔̬̣̙͓͚͇̝̓̃̌͋ ̴̢͙̤̲̙̪̋̓̀̂̃̚ẇ̸̮̬͈̤̔i̷̦̭͚͔͑̇̇͐̓͂̎́̿͒̅̉̏̆͜͠ḻ̴͇͉̰̤̘̼̎̅͆̂̋̊͂̎̊͊̈̅͝l̴͚͍͎̩͍̇̋́͐̕ ̷͚̘͉̞̥̭͔̗͑͒̾̌͜ͅr̵̮̩̘̗̮̱̺̣̲̯̦̓̿̐̅̿̔̚͠ȩ̸̛̬̭̄̄̈́̈͆̓̾͋̓̓̕͝ͅţ̸̛̛̛͍̪̼͕͉̮̱̪̖̓̉̈́̉͐̓͆r̴̬̘̘͖̼̼͚̈́̑̚͠i̷̱̠͙̠̇̐̎͘e̴̤̍v̶̰̋͌͂̓̃̀̌̈̕̚̚̕ę̴̨̧̡̮̗̯̠̦̥͚̞̹͈̉̔̔̏̏̒͋̆̌͜͝ ̵̡̙̰̪͙̙̻͖̔̀͌̈́̕y̴̡̠̩̪̬̆͗͊̾ö̷̢̩̻̲̗̞͙̫̩̝́̄͜ṵ̴̉̒̔͒̊̓͑͂͐̔͋̉̓ ̶̯̫̫͉͙̹̻̺̭̦̼̑̽̽̑̎͜s̵̘̳̅̓͐͘͠ơ̴̯̈́͊̓̀͆̃̑̀͐̎o̸̪̱͉̺̪͚̭̰̣͊̿̃̔n̷̨̹̫͕͉̳͍̈͛̐̌́̈̾̀̈́͊̕͝ ̶͚͌̐̈̑̾̽̍͆̉̍͠͝e̴̙̳̯͖̜̟͔̞͕̺̳͖̯̻͍͘ṅ̶̳͘ọ̵̭͓̖̠̼͇̖̙̯͇̖̯̋̅͋u̵̝̹͊̊̓̉̌̾̽̓̍̒̉̑͘̚g̷̗͉̙̠̬̤̦͈̠̰͊̄̂ḥ̵̨̡̬̘͚̤̯̺͕͕͈͗͊̎̈́͌̌̔̉͆̑͐̊ͅ ̷̗̼̰̖͕̟̰̭͓͓̞̓͑ͅ**

  


**Min-Tea:** Damn corrupted text… Anyone else getting it?

**Mos-Catto:** Uhm… yeah.

**Chai-Tea:** It’s something from the reaper. I can only read part of that. Like only his name.

**Sangry:** some people see the text? I see black boxes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding more to this chapter on Monday.


End file.
